


Спиной к спине

by theladywiththecamellias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Party Games, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias
Summary: На восьмом курсе Гарри и Драко вынуждены сразиться в алкогольную версию «Вопросов и ответов». Однако что плохого может произойти: они всего лишь напьются, так?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Спиной к спине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil), [daisymondays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymondays/pseuds/daisymondays). Log in to view. 



В спину Гарри упиралось острое плечо Малфоя. Вздохнув, Гарри тоскливо оглядел своих так называемых друзей, рассевшихся по всей гостиной. Они гнусно ухмылялись, явно наслаждаясь его публичным унижением. Позади шевельнулся Малфой. Что ж, по крайней мере, его друзья были не лучше.

— Итак, объясняю правила игры, — провозгласила Панси. В ее глазах зажегся дьявольский огонек. — Суть в том, что мы задаем вопросы этим двоим.

Она махнула рукой в сторону Гарри и Драко, сидящих спиной друг к другу на небольшой софе в центре комнаты.

— Вопрос начинается с «кто…?». Ну, знаете, «кто более привередлив в еде?» или «у кого больше шансов победить Темного Лорда?».

Восьмикурсники прыснули от смеха.

Гарри любил алкогольные игры. Даже когда проигрывал и напивался в хлам. Но напиться на пару с Малфоем под пристальными взглядами однокурсников — это было уж слишком.

— Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, — напыщенно обратилась к ним Панси, — если вы считаете, что ответ на вопрос — вы, то делайте глоток, — она вручила им по бокалу. — Они зачарованы на пополнение из наших запасов огневиски.

— Си-мус! Си-мус! — проскандировал Дин, а Финниган галантно раскланялся. Это он приобрел ящик огневиски для сегодняшней вечеринки, за что время от времени его принимались чествовать.

— Симус! — подхватил Рон, но благоразумно замолчал, поймав уничтожающий взгляд Гарри.

Это Рон с Гермионой предложили Гарри и Драко, чтобы опробовать игру Паркинсон. Предатели.

— Чтобы вы не жульничали, я применила кое-какое заклинание, — коварно усмехнувшись, добавила Панси.

— Что?! — завопил Гарри.

— Прошу прощения? — одновременно с ним процедил Малфой.

Гарри был слишком трезв, чтобы в полной мере оценить эту затею. Впрочем, как и Малфой. Оба сидели очень прямо, стараясь не задеть друг друга. Но все равно, стоило Малфою шевельнуться, его лопатка упиралась Гарри в спину, а их плечи то и дело соприкасались.

— Не беспокойся, дорогуша, — обнадежила Панси Малфоя. — Тебе нечего бояться, чары всего лишь помогут узнать правду, — она игриво ухмыльнулась, сделав вид, что не замечает, как нахмурился Драко. — Если вы не выпьете, когда должны были, то ваш бокал подсветится, и выпить все равно придется. Штрафная рюмка ждет вас и в том случае, если вы выпили, когда это должен был сделать ваш партнер. И советую не тянуть — если через полминуты никто не признается, пить будут оба, а ответ мы все-таки узнаем.

— То есть, если мы солжем, чары все равно покажут правду? — в ужасе спросил Гарри. Он-то надеялся в случае чего уйти в глухую несознанку. Что, если кто-то спросит про секс? Гарри все еще оставался девственником и совершенно не горел желанием поведать об этом однокурсникам! Его жизнь и так была слишком уж выставлена напоказ.

— Схватываешь на лету, — приторно улыбнулась Панси. — Задавать вопросы будем по очереди. Скажем, по кругу, против часовой стрелки. Пусть у каждого будут равные условия — думаю, нам всем очень любопытно!

Падма Патил деловито достала из сумки и развернула свиток пергамента.

— Падма, ты что, готовилась? — прошептал потрясенный до глубины души Гарри.

— Я всегда готова, Гарри, — Падма застенчиво покраснела.

Дин зашептал что-то Симусу, Лаванда зловеще улыбнулась, ухмыляющийся Блейз закинул ногу на ногу, а Гермиона уставилась на Гарри с таким видом, будто что-то задумала. Пожалуй, она-то пугала Гарри больше всего.

Мерлин, даже Эрни Макмиллан проявлял нездоровую заинтересованность!

— Панси, — лениво протянул Малфой, и Гарри испытал облегчение, почувствовав, как, несмотря на напускное спокойствие, напряжена его спина. — Ты не сказала, как мы выберем победителя.

Ответила почему-то Гермиона:

— Полагаю, рано или поздно один из вас откажется отвечать. Значит, победит тот, кто не сдастся первым.

Отлично понимая, что Гермиона играет на его духе соперничества, Гарри вздохнул. Никогда по доброй воле он не сдастся Малфою. И, если он хоть что-нибудь смыслил, фыркнувший Драко был настроен не менее решительно.

Панси произнесла заклинание, и их с Малфоем окутал невесомый золотистый слой магии.

Гарри хмуро уставился на бокал. Что ж, скоро он выпьет и, может быть, даже найдет происходящее забавным.

— Думаю, если кто-то из нас так напьется, что его стошнит, тоже можно закончить, — подал голос Рон. Видимо, яростный взгляд, которым Гарри смерил его ранее, не возымел должного действия.

— Ставлю галлеон, это будет Малфой, — вполголоса заметил Симус.

Гарри усмехнулся, и Драко тут же пихнул его в бок.

— Хочу заметить, что Поттер… — начал было Малфой, но его бесцеремонно перебила Панси:

— Сочтем за первый вопрос. Давай, Симус, задай его, как полагается.

— Ой, вообще-то я хотел спросить другое, — засомневался он. Панси скептически вздернула бровь, и Финниган неосознанно придвинулся ближе к Дину. — Что ж, гм… Кого стошнит первым?

Гарри чуть не застонал. Это точно он, и думать нечего. Он быстро напивался — конечно, не так быстро, как Рон, но намного быстрее, чем та же Гермиона. Однако Гарри не собирался признавать, что он больший слабак, чем Малфой! И потом, Драко явно много не требовалось. Он же тощий, кожа да кости — последние, кстати, больно впивались Гарри в спину.

Гарри решительно отставил бокал на стоящий рядом столик, проигнорировав смешок Рона.

— Малфой, освежить в твоей памяти новогоднюю вечеринку? — спросил Блейз, стряхивая с брюк невидимую пылинку.

— Было бы неплохо, — отозвался Гойл. — Вряд ли он что-то помнит.

Слизеринцы дружно засмеялись.

— Давай до дна, Малфой! — весело выкрикнул Рон. Значит, чары подсветили бокал Драко! Гарри удовлетворенно хмыкнул:

— Десять очков Гриффиндору.

Спина Малфоя напряглась еще сильнее — неужели обиделся?

Гарри слегка обеспокоился, потому что имел на это полное право, — с войны их отношения с Драко потеплели. Они больше не грызлись по поводу и без — вероятно, потому, что Малфой перестал быть заносчивым ублюдком. Не то чтобы он был подавлен или стыдился себя и своей семьи, однако его тиранские замашки определенно остались в прошлом. Гарри обменивался с Драко неловкими кивками, а потом Макгонагалл поставила их в пару на трансфигурации. Так что они неплохо общались, хоть и не дружили, — трудно было забыть старую вражду. По крайней мере, все так считали.

— Смотрю, ты сегодня в ударе, — проворчал Драко. В толпе кто-то присвистнул.

— Не отставай, Малфой, — улыбнулся Гарри, скорее угадывая, чем слыша смех Драко. Только на восьмом курсе Гарри впервые увидел, как Малфой улыбается, а не кривит рот в издевательской ухмылке. Улыбка и смех Драко оказались совершенно очаровательными, но Гарри не спешил делиться своим открытием. Гермиона наверняка посмотрела бы с сочувствием, а Рон пришел бы в ужас.

— Следующий вопрос! — Панси ткнула пальцем в Дина.

— Кто из вас быстрее поймает снитч?

Гарри выпил.

— Какого хера! — негодующе завопил Дин. Гарри недоумевающе повернул голову — он же всегда ловил снитч первым, в чем дело?

— Я имею право на свою точку зрения! — ответил ему Драко, и Гарри хихикнул:

— Ты что, выпил?

— Друг на друга не смотреть! — прикрикнула Панси.

Гарри скривился и подвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы услышать ответ:

— Так ты выпил?

— То, что ты самый молодой ловец столетия, еще ничего не значит.

— Напомни-ка, когда я тебе проигрывал? — невинным тоном поинтересовался Гарри.

— Я говорю теоретически! — сердито прошипел Малфой. — И какой идиот придумал эти чары?

Гарри ухмыльнулся. Очевидно, магия подсветила бокал Малфоя, указывая на необходимость штрафного глотка.

— Это была я, так что заткнись и выпей, — отрезала Панси.

— Два — ноль в мою пользу, Малфой! — весело заметил Гарри.

— Тебе просто везет.

— Хочешь взять реванш?

Рон захихикал — сказывалась половина бокала огневиски, которую он успел выдуть.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — судя по интонации, Драко считал затею идиотской, однако не мог не принять вызова.

— Почему бы и нет, — фыркнул Гарри под одобрительный гул гриффиндорцев. — Один на один, только мы и снитч.

Гермиона решительно откашлялась:

— Может, отложите до завтра? А то переломаете себе с пьяных глаз шеи.

— Ну ладно, — неохотно согласился Гарри. Спорить с Гермионой было себе дороже.

— Договорились, — негромко произнес Малфой, будто хотел, чтобы его услышал только Гарри.

— Я следующая! — выкрикнула Лаванда. — Кого чаще ловили после отбоя?

Гарри выпил, не задумываясь, — уж в чем-чем, а в этом он был уверен. Перед глазами встали образы Снейпа, Пивза и миссис Норрис. Спиртное обожгло горло.

Комната взорвалась удивленными выкриками.

— Вы чего? — спросил Гарри.

— Чары говорят, это Малфой, приятель! — заорал Рон. — Пейте, оба.

— Какого хрена? — непонимающе выкрикнул Гарри, но покорно опустошил бокал. — Меня ловили в коридорах раз сто, не меньше.

— А Лаванда и не говорила про коридоры, — Тео покачал указательным пальцем. — У Слизнорта весьма чуткий слух, так что Драко постоянно попадался в подземельях.

Интересно, что это он там делал? Гарри вспомнились все его старые подозрения насчет Малфоя. Вряд ли это было связано с его карьерой Пожирателя — для этого Драко использовал Выручай-комнату. Но что тогда? Наверняка паршивец бегал на свидания!

— Заткнись, Тео, — прошипел Малфой, и Гарри спиной ощутил вибрацию от его голоса.

— Моя очередь! — нетерпеливо перебила их Панси. Гарри опасливо вжал голову в плечи. От Паркинсон можно было ожидать всего — и он не преувеличивал. — Кто из вас мог бы замутить с Макгонагалл?

У Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— Фу-у! — скривился он. Перед глазами встал непрошеный образ Малфоя в панталонах в шотландскую клетку.

— Определяйтесь, иначе выпьете оба, — усмехнулся Забини, однако его совету никто не внял.

Через тридцать секунд огневиски в стакане Гарри замерцало, потухло и снова подсветилось.

— Что это значит? — угрюмо спросил он у Панси, не ожидая услышать ничего хорошего.

— Первый раз чары показали, что ты должен сделать штрафной глоток, а второй — что с нашей прелестной директрисой сошелся бы скорее ты, чем Малфой.

— ЧТО?! — взревел Гарри. — Я бы никогда…

— Какие вы все скучные на своем Гриффиндоре, — Панси закатила глаза. — Никто и не говорит, что это произойдет, просто существует такая вероятность!

Гарри был явно не согласен и продолжил бы спорить, однако тут, потрясая своим свитком, вмешалась Падма:

— Представьте, что вы анимаги, у кого форма круче?

Гарри понятия не имел. Возможно, он превратился бы в оленя — не слишком оригинально, но все же.

Малфой тоже был не слишком доволен вопросом:

— Это дело вкуса! — сердито заметил он.

— Думаю, чары справятся, — Падма нерешительно пожала плечами.

Гарри выпил.

— Так не интересно, — вздохнул Блейз. — Вы и пьете, и пропускаете одновременно!

— Что, Поттер, надеешься стать отважным львом? — протянул Малфой. Он снова говорил тихо, так, чтобы слышал один Гарри.

— А ты? Полагаю, хорьком? — осведомился Гарри. Малфой заехал ему локтем по ребрам.

— Придурок, — беззлобно фыркнул он. — Уж конечно, это было бы благородное животное. Возможно, пантера.

— Кто бы сомневался, — заметив, как засиял бокал, Гарри скривился и выпил. Конечно, у Малфоя все круче — и анимагическая форма в том числе. С этого высокомерного придурка станется превратиться в единорога, не меньше.

Гарри не сразу понял, что однокурсники как-то притихли.

— В чем дело? — спросил он, съежившись под пристальным взглядом Гермионы.

— Я спросил, — манерно растягивая гласные, проговорил Нотт, — кто из вас красивее?

Ох, Мерлин. С одной стороны Гарри хотелось поспорить — просто по привычке, а с другой — он-то знал, что это Малфой. Гарри не был дураком — толпы поклонниц не сильно повысили его самооценку. Их привлекала явно не внешность. А вот чертов Малфой напоминал греческого бога — Адониса, или кто у них там. По правде говоря, после недавнего прозрения насчет своей ориентации Гарри кого-то подобного и представлял по ночам.

Так и не выпив, он пристроил бокал на столик.

Через полминуты гостиная взорвалась восторженным хохотом.

— Что на этот раз? — обреченно вздохнул Гарри.

— Никто из вас не выпил! — проорал ему прямо в ухо Рон. — А бокал Малфоя засветился.

Выпив штрафной бокал, Гарри недоверчиво усмехнулся и пихнул его в бок:

— Считаешь, я симпатичнее тебя? — поддел он Драко, воспользовавшись тем, что все оживленно обсуждали ответ на вопрос Нотта и никто их не слышал.

— А ты? Как по-твоему, я ничего? — хихикнул Малфой и откинулся назад, упираясь своим костлявым локтем в руку Гарри.

— По-моему, это очевидно! — выпалил Гарри прежде, чем подумал, что как-то странно использовать привлекательность Малфоя в качестве аргумента в споре с ним же. Наверно, алкоголь уже ударил в голову.

Миллисент пронзительно засвистела, отчаявшись перекричать толпу:

— Теперь я! — дождавшись, пока все слегка притихнут, она самодовольно улыбнулась: — Кто из вас лучше в оральном сексе?

В комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина. Все уставились на Гарри и Драко, чтобы не упустить ни слова.

И откуда бы Гарри это знать? У него всего-то пару раз и было, и Гарри не особо понял, был ли он хоть сколько-нибудь хорош.

Пока Гарри нерешительно смотрел на бокал, Малфой, наверно, выпил, потому что все заорали, но шум перекрыл мощный возглас Панси:

— Ни хера подобного!

Бокал Гарри засиял. Ничего себе — хоть в чем-то он круче, чем Малфой. Усмехнувшись, Гарри выпил.

— Дерьмо твои чары, Паркинсон, — обиженно возразил Малфой и снова откинулся так, что их спины соприкоснулись.

Гарри весьма понравились тепло Малфоя и ощущение его крепких мышц, но не понравилась сама мысль об этом. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, он был уверен.

— Уж я бы знала! — продолжила возмущенная Панси. — Вспомни хотя бы тот раз!

Такой пренебрежительный отзыв о способностях Малфоя вызвал у гриффиндорцев буйное веселье.

— Не делай поспешных выводов! — выкрикнул Драко, и Гарри, хоть и не почувствовал движения, был уверен, что тот яростно взмахнул рукой. Наверно, Гарри просто неплохо его изучил, чтобы понимать, в какой момент из-под безупречной брони покажутся эмоции и неуверенность в себе. Не то чтобы он изучал — просто они были сто лет знакомы, вот и все.

— Это не честно! Все дело в том, что ты девчонка, — продолжил Малфой, и сердце Гарри пропустило удар. Что, мать твою, Малфой имел в виду, неужели намекал, что…?

Не успел Гарри додумать до конца, в углу гостиной с ужасающим треском взорвалась лампа. Кончики пальцев Гарри горели — вот дерьмо, стихийных выбросов магии у него уже лет сто не было! К счастью, Гермиона успела выставить защитный барьер, чтобы никого не ранило осколками, и применила Репаро.

Вскоре испуганные визги стихли, и в центре внимания снова оказался Малфой, самозабвенно доказывающий, что куннилингус не дает исчерпывающего представления о его талантах, а потому абсурдно считать, что Поттер…

К счастью, захваченные вдохновенным монологом Малфоя однокурсники не поняли, что лампа взорвалась из-за Гарри. Но догадался ли сам Драко? Он сидел ближе всех к Гарри и вполне мог почувствовать исходящую от него волну магии.

— Заткнитесь все! — завопил Рон. Гарри, успевший забыть, что тот сидит прямо за Миллисент, слегка поежился. — Кого из вас легче уговорить отсосать парню в туалете «Дырявого котла»?

Какого хрена? Рон должен был унести эту тайну в могилу!

— Всего лишь один раз! — выпалил Гарри, тут же проклиная себя за несдержанность.

Гостиная взорвалась восторженным ревом, и он почувствовал, как напрягся Малфой. Застонав, Гарри отвернулся, чтобы ненароком не встретиться взглядом с Джастином Финч-Флетчли, чей член он и правда отсосал в злополучном туалете.

Поразмыслив, Гарри решил, что запустить в Рона Аваду Кедавру было бы слишком милосердно. Его друг — скорее всего, уже бывший — заслуживал долгой и мучительной смерти.

— Пей! Пей! Пей! — принялся скандировать Симус, а Рон (Гарри смерил его очередным уничтожающим взглядом) глупо ухмыльнулся. Постепенно выкрик Финнигана подхватили и остальные, а спина Малфоя нервно дернулась. Показав обидчикам средний палец, Гарри одним глотком опустошил бокал. Оставалось лишь гадать, почему он вообще согласился на эту идиотскую затею? Или хотя бы не прекратил игру, когда вел в счете?

Тут Малфой откинулся назад, и прядка шелковистых волос щекотно скользнула по шее Гарри, напоминая, почему он все еще в игре: никогда при иных обстоятельствах ему не выпадала возможность сидеть так близко к Драко, касаться его. И если для этого нужно участвовать в унизительной алкогольной забаве — что ж, Гарри готов.

Гарри заметил, что перед глазами все поплыло. Словно издеваясь, бокал снова наполнился янтарной жидкостью. Запасы Симуса воистину были неистощимы.

Спина Малфоя все еще оставалась напряженной.

— Что, испугался при одной мысли о публичном сексе? — Гарри дружески пихнул Драко локтем. Теперь, когда он так глупо себя выдал, можно было не изображать святую невинность.

— Я не… — начал было Малфой, но тут, разом перекрикивая всех в гостиной, завизжала Панси:

— Серьезно?! Почему не я узнала об этом первой!

Все разразились неудержимым хохотом — чары показали, что и Драко весьма не прочь заняться непотребствами после пинты сливочного пива, — даже больше, чем Гарри.

— Этого я и боялся, — пробормотал Драко. Гарри неловко, стараясь не упасть, стал к нему поворачиваться. Если Гарри сделал Финч-Флетчли этот несчастный минет, то, значит, и Драко…

— Ты тоже? — недоверчиво спросил он, и тут же отвернулся, потому что вместо Драко увидел Миллисент, — она подошла ближе, чтобы наблюдать за зрелищем во всех подробностях. По правде говоря, это слегка пугало.

Однокурсники хохотали, время от времени отпуская похабные шуточки.

— Я скажу, кто был у меня, если ты тоже скажешь, — пробормотал Гарри и откинул голову на спину Драко. Она была такой широкой и надежной, что Гарри хотелось оставаться рядом как можно дольше. К тому же проигрывать Драко он по-прежнему не желал.

— Нам что, по тринадцать? — хмыкнул Малфой. — Может, еще подержим друг друга за волосы в процессе?

— Иди ты, — пропыхтел Гарри, выгибая руку, чтобы ущипнуть Драко за бедро. Услышав, как тот возмущенно вскрикнул, Гарри ухмыльнулся. С начала игры дистанция между ними значительно сократилась — по-видимому, оба не возражали, хоть и делали вид, что ничего не происходит. — У меня Джастин, — признался Гарри.

— Да ладно! Этот придурок? — фыркнул Малфой. Гарри заехал ему по ребрам, чтобы тот вел себя потише. — Нравятся высокомерные блондинчики, а, Поттер?

— Не то слово, — Гарри пьяно усмехнулся. — Особенно завожусь, когда он так манерно тянет слова. Теперь говори, кто у тебя.

Секунду Малфой молчал, и, Гарри мог бы поклясться, что готов был наплевать на дурацкие правила Панси, развернуться и дать Драко в глаз, если он не расскажет. Но тут Малфой неразборчиво что-то пробормотал.

Гарри сильнее откинул голову, так, что его ухо оказалось буквально в паре сантиметров ото рта Драко:

— Что ты сказал?

— Я… — замялся Драко, и Гарри угрожающе вытянул руку для нового щипка, — ну ладно, — еле слышно зашипел Малфой, — Тео!

У Гарри отвисла челюсть. Он непроизвольно повернулся вправо, чтобы посмотреть на Нотта: с самодовольной ухмылкой он наблюдал за всеобщим хаосом. Вот ублюдок, Гарри он никогда не нравился: вечно себе на уме, слова в простоте не скажет. Подумать только, Драко на коленях — для него…

Гарри тяжело сглотнул, по телу пробежала дрожь. Образ Малфоя, опустившегося на колени, подозрительно напоминал его ночные фантазии. Гарри постарался успокоиться. Постарался выбросить из головы непрошеную картинку, как Драко сосет, опустившись на пол в тесной кабинке. Следовало подумать о чем-то пристойном — например, о Зельях. Точно, у него как раз полно домашки, и Слизнорт разозлится, если Гарри ее проигнорирует. Представив себе профессора, Гарри почувствовал, как натяжение в джинсах слегка спадает.

— Малфой, прибью за то, что не сказал! — яростный голос Паркинсон вернул Гарри к действительности.

— А я тебя, Рон, — за то, что рассказал, — поддакнул Гарри, на что Рон лишь туповато хихикнул — верный признак, что его скоро стошнит, а значит, игра наконец закончится.

Гермиона пропустила свою очередь, передав слово Терри Буту. С одной стороны, это было мило с ее стороны, потому что сокращало мучения Гарри, но с другой… Почему бы не задать безобидный вопрос, типа: «Кто сильнее любит йоркширский пудинг?».

— Кто круче в Зельях? — спросил Терри. Гарри тут же решил, что Терри — славный парень.

Зато Забини, кажется, так не думал:

— Такой вопрос могла бы задать моя бабка! Придумай что-нибудь поинтереснее.

— Уже все, он произнес его вслух, — вздохнула Гермиона и ободряюще кивнула Гарри.

— Уступаю Малфою, — скривился Гарри.

— О, вы только посмотрите, он уступает! — взвился тот. — Как мило с твоей стороны не притворяться, что ты хоть что-то в них смыслил.

— Ну, на шестом курсе я неплохо справлялся, — без особого пыла возразил Гарри, заметив, как напряглась Гермиона: учебник Принца-полукровки все еще был щекотливой темой, которую они старались не обсуждать. К тому же именно оттуда Гарри вычитал Сектусемпру, чуть не убившую Драко. Чтобы увести разговор в сторону, он быстро прибавил: — Но у меня есть и другие достоинства.

— Кто бы сомневался, — отозвался Малфой через секунду, которую он, очевидно, потратил на то, чтобы выпить.

— Сочту за комплимент? — полувопросительно парировал Гарри.

— Если это доставит тебе удовольствие, — хихикнул Драко, приваливаясь теснее.

Мерлинова борода, сколько же он выпил? Впрочем, Гарри вел себя не лучше — он наслаждался теплом спины Драко, стараясь не замечать, как вжимается своей задницей в малфоевскую. Нелепая случайность, не стоящая упоминания. Ну и тесные у пуффендуйцев диваны!

Воспользовавшись минутной передышкой, — Панси, забыв свою роль блюстительницы порядков, сама ввязалась в шумную свару с Ноттом, отвлекая всех от игры, — Гарри откинул голову на плечо Драко:

— Тео и Джастин — не то, что нам нужно, — прошептал Гарри. Если это не было пьяным бредом, его губы легонько коснулись уха Малфоя.

— Звучит как тост, — хмыкнул Драко, едва заметно придвигаясь ближе.

Гарри еще немного повернул голову и увидел светлую, едва заметную щетину на подбородке Малфоя. Почему-то она показалась ужасно милой. Интересно, какая она наощупь: шелковистая или колется? Гарри мог бы проверить языком…

Ужаснувшись своих мыслей, Гарри нахмурился и убрал голову с плеча Драко.

Добившись от Панси и Тео тишины, Захария Смит, терпеливо выжидавший своего часа, спросил:

— Кто мог бы стать новым Волан-де-Мортом? Ну, чисто теоретически.

Несколько человек, Гарри в том числе, посмотрели на Смита с неприязнью. Ну и кретин, кто вообще задает такие вопросы на вечеринках?

Малфой словно заледенел, и Гарри моментально возненавидел Захарию. Он хотел, чтобы Драко снова расслабился и прижался к Гарри, как секунду назад. В жопу войну и Смита с его вопросами.

После Битвы за Хогвартс Гарри целую неделю не вылезал из кровати, а когда нашел силы вернуться к реальности, его ждала сова от Драко. В письме он извинялся — чопорно, строго по правилам этикета, но все же. Гарри свидетельствовал в его пользу в суде, а когда Малфоя отпустили без наказания, обменялся с ним рукопожатием. Хоть они и не говорили о войне, Гарри видел: Малфой сожалел о том, что произошло.

А этот козел Смит, видимо, ни хрена не видел, и потому не имел права раскрывать рот.

Не раздумывая, Гарри схватил бокал и отхлебнул:

— Ну конечно, я, Захария.

Смита он, похоже, не убедил, однако, слава Мерлину, Малфой слегка расслабил мышцы — а значит, его бокал не зажегся.

В то время, пока Дафна и Падма заспорили, разрешено ли задавать вопросы о войне, Гарри бережно тронул Малфоя за предплечье:

— Ты как?

— Я не сопливый первокурсник, Поттер, — вздохнул тот, — и уже привык, если честно.

— Просто… — Гарри отчаянно хотел увидеть лицо Малфоя, однако, за неимением лучшего, снова откинул голову ему на плечо, — они не понимают, о чем говорят. Это меня бесит.

Малфой торопливо оглянулся — его глаза были сердито прищурены:

— Не думай, что ты понимаешь.

Гарри осторожно, боясь спугнуть, улыбнулся:

— Я и не говорю, но он-то действительно думает, что все знает. А сам вообще не в теме. Смит такой мудак.

— Это точно, — шепнул Малфой. Его голос звучал одновременно высокомерно и безумно притягательно: — Никогда не отсосал бы у него в туалете.

Гарри чуть не вывернул себе шею, пытаясь увидеть лицо Драко, но разглядел лишь уголок ухмыляющегося рта. Задери его мантикора, Малфой что, шутил — или флиртовал? Да быть не может! Впрочем, Гарри всегда был туговат на подобные вещи.

Гарри вздрогнул — кажется, Драко прижался крепче.

— Договорились, — громко объявила Падма, и от Малфоя пришлось оторваться. — Больше никаких вопросов про войну. Мы здесь, чтобы веселиться, к тому же есть и более интересные вопросы, — она драматически развернула свой пергамент.

Гарри засмеялся и устроился поудобнее.

— Что бы такое спросить? — протянул Забини.

— Мерлин милостивый, — едва слышно пробормотал Драко.

— Кто из вас охотней занялся бы сексом втроем? — наконец выдал Блейз.

Панси задорно присвистнула:

— Ну, пошла жара!

— Точно не Гарри, — фыркнул Рон, и галантно отсалютовал Малфою бокалом. Гермиона одернула его и, нежно улыбнувшись, забрала выпивку. Давно пора, мстительно подумал Гарри.

— Что скажете? — не обратив ни малейшего внимания на вмешательство Рона, Лаванда придвинулась ближе и впилась в Гарри и Драко взглядом.

— Скажем так, я всегда подозревал, что Поттер проводил с Грейнджер и Уизли слишком много времени, — невинно вздохнул Малфой.

Гарри аж поперхнулся. Едва не вывихнув шею, он уставился на Драко — а точнее, на край его щеки:

— Ну и грязные у тебя мыслишки!

— Это всего лишь логично, — запротестовал Малфой. Он тоже слегка повернулся и, говоря, опалял щеку Гарри своим дыханием. От него пахло огневиски. Интересно, на вкус он такой же? Гарри запретил себе думать дальше — мысли о поцелуях с Малфоем были слишком опасными.

— Ну, так что? — нетерпеливо повторила Лаванда.

— Точно не я. Ненавижу делиться, — пробормотал Драко Гарри в шею. Гарри не понимал, когда это Малфой успел так изогнуться, но это было и неважно: гораздо больше его занимала прядка мягких волос, щекотавшая ключицу.

Гарри подумал, что сейчас взорвется. Точно, он умрет от сексуального неудовлетворения, завершив игру самым жалким из всех возможных способов. Как бы Гарри ни старался отрицать, его член определенно затвердел — всего лишь от дурацкой прядки и несмотря на то, что на них все пялились.

Бокал Гарри засветился, но он был так поглощен мыслями о нарастающей эрекции, что даже не взбесился наглому предположению чар. Он выпил, чувствуя, как Малфой, этот ублюдок, посмеивается, откинувшись ему на плечо.

— Так кто там в твоем тройничке? — выдохнул Малфой. Гарри потребовалось немалое самообладание, чтобы отодвинуться. Как бы ни заманчиво выглядел Малфой, он был пьян. В конце концов, чары сказали, что он напивается быстрее, чем Гарри.

— Никто, — Гарри невольно заметил, как изгибаются в улыбке губы Драко. Снова подумалось, каково было бы его поцеловать. Черт, у Гарри снова встал — совершенно некстати, ведь наступавшие со всех сторон однокурсники могли заметить в любой момент.

— Чары считают иначе, — вздернул бровь Малфой.

— Тебе-то что? Хочешь поучаствовать? — шея Гарри затекла от неудобного положения, а остатки благоразумия медленно, но верно его покидали.

Малфой залился краской, и Гарри усмехнулся, слегка ободренный его смущением.

Малфою шел румянец.

Пятна на лице Драко стали багровыми. Гарри заледенел, осознав, что произнес последнюю фразу вслух. Вот дерьмо.

— В смысле… — пробормотал он, вжав голову в плечи и призывая смерть на свою бестолковую голову. — Не то чтобы ты такой уж милый! Но и не урод, не думай. Я имел в виду, ты симпатичный, сам знаешь, однако я… — запутавшись в своих мыслях, Гарри замолчал на середине фразы и нервно взъерошил волосы.

— Вот спасибо, — трясясь от смеха, поблагодарил его Малфой.

От вопроса Гойла, положившего конец всем дискуссиям о групповом сексе и внешности его предполагаемых участников, Гарри едва не поперхнулся.

— Кто из вас больше одержим друг другом? — спросил Гойл. По комнате прокатилось восторженное а-ах!

— Ну конечно Малфой, — сказал Гарри, и Драко фыркнул одновременно с ним: — Поттер, кто же еще.

— Не оглядываться! — рыкнула Панси, и Гарри из чувства протеста слегка обернулся. Что это Малфой о себе возомнил? Гарри совершенно о нем не думал — ну, может, и думал иногда, но уж точно не был одержим! Сама формулировка вопроса была абсурдной.

— Это Драко, — вздохнул Гойл, отхлебывая из своего бокала. — Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю.

— Ты отвратительный друг, к тому же это неправда! — раздраженно обвинил его Малфой. Гарри хихикнул, представив, как драматично он вскинул руки.

Однако, когда голос подал Рон, Гарри уже не было так смешно:

— Я бы поспорил, Гойл, — заявил Рон. — По-моему, это Гарри.

У Гарри второй раз за сегодняшний вечер отвисла челюсть. От шока он не мог пошевелиться, будто в него запустили Петрификусом Тоталусом: не в силах принять участие в стремительно разворачивающихся событиях, он лишь в ужасе наблюдал за происходящим.

— Шесть лет подряд Гарри завтракал, обедал и ужинал, не отрывая взгляд от Малфоя, — не унимался Рон, видимо, решив окончательно уничтожить репутацию Гарри.

— Ха! Делов-то, — парировал Гойл. — Можно подумать, Драко не поступал так же. А вот бродил ли Гарри по ночам, теряя накопленные тяжким трудом очки своего факультета, измышляя способы проучить Малфоя? Потому что у Драко это любимое развлечение.

— Дай-ка подумать, — хохотнул Рон. — Бродил, еще как! Под мантией-невидимкой, чего Малфой точно не делал.

— Если бы она у него была, — Гойл вздохнул. — Драко не получил Превосходно на СОВ по Зельям, потому что полэкзамена пытался испортить зелье Поттера. И у него еще хватило наглости ныть об этом все лето!

Гарри вытаращился на Гойла, однако по-прежнему не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.

— Это, конечно, серьезный аргумент, но у меня есть кое-что покруче, — на веснушчатом лице Рона расплылась самодовольная ухмылка. — Гарри вечно думал, что Малфой что-то замышлял, поэтому не раз бросал нас с Гермионой, чтобы как следует пошпионить.

— Со второго курса Драко прятался на трибунах и смотрел каждую тренировку гриффиндорцев.

— Я изучал их стратегию! — возмущенно возразил Драко, и ухмыляющиеся однокурсники как один расхохотались.

— Почему же ты прекратил, когда Поттера исключили из команды? — язвительно вопросил Гойл, вздернув кустистую бровь — жест, явно перенятый от Драко.

— Грег, дорогой, — вкрадчиво заметила Панси (Гарри отчетливо слышал, как Малфой выматерился себе под нос), — ты совсем забыл про значки.

И тут Рон утратил способность внятно изъясняться. От смеха он согнулся пополам, бледное лицо покраснело, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Слава Мерлину, хоть Гермиона — единственный друг, который еще остался у Гарри в этом жестоком мире, — хранила молчание.

— ЗНАЧКИ! — проорал Рон, задыхаясь от хохота.

— Они морально подавляли вашу команду! — яростно воскликнул Малфой.

Гарри, за пять минут получивший больше компромата на Малфоя, чем за всю жизнь, слегка расслабился.

Но тут в беседу вступила Гермиона — и ее тихий голос необъяснимым образом перекрыл гул целой толпы:

— У Гарри была карта, показывающая перемещения всех обитателей Хогвартса, но его интересовал лишь Драко. Он целыми днями смотрел на точку с его именем. Целыми. Днями, — отчетливо выговаривая слова, повторила она. — На Рождество Рон разворачивал подарки, а Гарри не мог оторваться от карты, потому что с нее пропал Драко. Рон целый день не мог успокоиться.

— Это да, — подтвердил Рон, понемногу приходя в себя. — Я волновался, приятель.

Гарри зарычал от ярости, однако затуманенное алкоголем сознание не давало как следует сосредоточиться на переживаниях.

— Уизли, — снисходительно усмехнулся Гойл, — вспомни, как Драко сидел на гребаном дереве! Просто ждал. Поттера. На дереве.

Рон раскрыл рот, но так и не придумал достойного ответа.

— И это мы еще не говорили, как Драко рисовал эскизы для костюмов дементоров, — прибавил Забини.

— О, Мерлин, — Симус зловеще улыбнулся. — Я и забыл. Расшивал их вручную, а, Малфой?

Спина Драко нервно дернулась, а сам он, как подозревал Гарри, скрестил руки на груди.

— Хватит спорить, — вмешалась Гермиона. — Лучше посмотрим, что думают чары. Мы про них совсем забыли.

— Спрошу еще раз, — кивнул Гойл. Поглядывая на Малфоя, он сказал: — Кто из вас больше одержим друг другом?

Драко и Гарри, не сговариваясь, провели тридцать секунд в полной тишине. Бокал Гарри подсветился, указывая на необходимость штрафного глотка, но, сколько бы он ни вглядывался, второй раз так и не засиял.

— Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ! — торжествующе возопил Гойл.

— Это просто абсурдно, — проворчал Малфой так тихо, что не услышал никто, кроме Гарри.

Малфой придвинулся ближе, и его спина показалась Гарри не костлявой, как он считал раньше, а упоительно крепкой, не жесткой, а стройной и мускулистой.

Несильно толкнув Драко плечом, Гарри прошептал:

— Могу представить, как ты карабкался на то дерево.

Малфой обреченно вздохнул.

— Я тоже был немного не в себе, — примирительно сказал Гарри, не желая, чтобы Драко слишком уж смущался.

— Это точно, — жеманно ответил Драко. — И не думай, что я забуду о твоих тайных сексуальных пристрастиях.

Гарри хихикнул и неловко повернулся, чуть не упав. Мерлин, нужно делать глотки поменьше. Для устойчивости Гарри откинулся назад и оперся руками о края софы.

Драко тоже слегка пошевелился, и Гарри почувствовал, как кончики пальцев Малфоя касаются внутренней стороны его запястья. Видимо, Малфой, этот гибкий ублюдок, специально развернул кисти рук пальцами назад, чтобы коснуться Гарри. От прикосновения Гарри слегка тряхнуло, а к паху прилила кровь.

Тем временем пальцы Малфоя — ох! — едва заметно погладили запястье. Наверно, огневиски обостряло восприятие мира, потому что от этой нехитрой ласки Гарри весь задрожал. Уже не волновало, заметят ли однокурсники, как сильно натянулись его джинсы.

Не желая оставить последнее слово за Малфоем, Гарри кое-как развернул кисти рук и накрыл пальцы Драко своими. Тот развел пальцы в сторону, и их руки переплелись. На секунду Гарри забыл, как дышать. Он держался за руки с Малфоем, этим высокомерным засранцем. Только язык больше не поворачивался назвать Драко засранцем. Его ладони были теплыми и мягкими, слегка мозолистыми от полетов. Гарри нравилось держать Драко за руку.

Гарри торопливо огляделся по сторонам — кажется, никто не заметил. А даже если и заметили бы, было почти наплевать. Наверное, давал о себе знать огневиски, но Гарри не хотел отрываться от Малфоя. Заслышав, как что-то сказал Джастин, Гарри нервно сжал руку Драко.

— И у этого кретина ты отсосал, — негромко заметил Драко, пока Джастин, которому подошла очередь задавать вопрос, громко совещался с однокурсниками. — Взял в рот хер пуффендуйца, подумать только!

Гарри хотел засмеяться и напомнить Драко о его собственных сексуальных экспериментах, однако во рту пересохло, стоило Малфою со свойственным ему изяществом произнести «отсосать» и «хер». По правде говоря, они только усугубили бедственное положение Гарри.

— Нравится представлять меня на коленях? — мстительно прошипел он, наслаждаясь тем, как моментально напряглась спина Малфоя и как резко он отодвинулся от Гарри. Интересно, страдал ли Драко от той же проблемы, что и он сам?

Джастин откашлялся, и Гарри снова на него посмотрел. Конечно, он был не так плох, но все же и в подметки не годился Малфою, от близости которого мог растаять и ледник. Помоги Гарри Мерлин, что это за слащавое сравнение в духе Лаванды и когда белобрысый хорек успел так вырасти в его глазах?

Большой палец Драко легко, словно между делом, погладил ладонь Гарри.

— Кто из вас лучше в постели? — триумфально произнес Джастин. Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Чего-то подобного он и опасался.

— А пуффендуйцы не совсем безнадежны! — ухмыльнулся Забини.

Гарри подумал, что лично ему Пуффендуй никогда не нравился. И что, блин, ему теперь делать? Не выпить — значит подтвердить, что Малфой лучший, чем он сам, любовник. Скорее всего, так оно и есть, ведь Гарри девственник. Когда тебя преследует сумасшедший фанатик, на секс времени не остается. Гарри с тоской посмотрел на бокал. Вот Малфой — тот точно не девственник. С такой-то внешностью, к тому же вряд ли Нотт ограничился минетом в «Дырявом котле».

— Чувак! — Рон активно жестикулировал, подталкивая Гарри на решительные действия, но Гарри не отрывал взгляда от бокала огневиски. Он не знал, что более унизительно, — выпить и опозориться, когда чары укажут, что это не он, или признать превосходство Малфоя с самого начала.

— Время вышло, — прошептала Лаванда, неверяще переводя взгляд с Драко на Гарри и обратно.

— И никто из вас не выпил, — добавила Парвати.

— Чувак… — от полноты чувств Рон спрятал лицо в ладонях. Очевидно, огневиски странным образом повлияло на его словарный запас.

Гарри укоризненно посмотрел на друга — Рон ведь знал, что у Гарри никогда не было полноценного секса! Потом он опустил взгляд на бокал, но ничего не произошло.

— Чары испортились? — нахмурился Эрни.

— Все с ними в порядке, — обидчиво фыркнула Панси, хотя на ее лице ясно читалась растерянность. — Наверно, это… — Паркинсон замолчала на полуслове и расхохоталась: — Да они оба девственники!

— Волан-де-Морт не лучшим образом повлиял на мою сексуальную жизнь, — защищаясь, пробормотал Гарри.

На секунду в комнате возникла неловкая пауза, но затем Рон хрюкнул от смеха, и все тоже заулыбались.

— Что, никто не сорвал цветочек нашего героя? — мечтательно промурлыкал Нотт, и Гарри от души его послал. Воспользовавшись всеобщей шумихой, он в который раз за сегодняшний вечер привалился к спине Драко.

Он до сих пор поверить не мог, что Драко девственник: кто в здравом уме не захочет с ним переспать?

— Волан-де-Морт не лучшим образом повлиял и на мою сексуальную жизнь. Он такой обломщик, — прошептал он. Гарри хихикнул и снова попытался извернуться так, чтобы увидеть лицо Драко, потому что разглядывать его хотелось неимоверно.

— А что теперь? — спросил Гарри, решив идти напролом. Терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной.

— Что теперь? — эхом отозвался Драко.

— Никакого Волан-де-Морта, — Гарри ощутил, как дернулась спина Драко и участилось его дыхание.

— Это точно, — неуверенно кивнул Малфой. Гарри прикусил губу, завидев, наконец, его лицо в профиль. Даже с такого идиотского ракурса оно было прекрасно. Руку свело судорогой, но расцеплять их пальцы Гарри не собирался.

— Кто сильнее хочет переспать друг с другом? — тишину, установившуюся в нетрезвом сознании Гарри, внезапно прорезал голос Панси. Подпрыгнув на месте, он отпрянул от Малфоя и негодующе уставился на Паркинсон. Она лишь ухмыльнулась.

Все ошеломленно примолкли.

Гарри ухмыльнулся Панси в ответ и одним глотком опустошил бокал. Гриффиндорская отвага, и все такое. Немалое количество огневиски, которое он влил в себя за вечер, и непривычная робость Малфоя сделали свое дело — Гарри был не в силах сдерживаться.

— Чувак! — в ужасе прошептал Рон. Похоже, его все-таки заклинило.

— Я знал, — самодовольно заявил Гойл и тоже выпил. — С четвертого курса твердил это Винсу.

— Ты знал, что я хочу переспать с Драко? — выпалил Гарри, моментально пожалев о своей несдержанности.

— Он знал, что Драко не прочь переспать с тобой! — ухмыльнулась Паркинсон. — Но, признаюсь, даже я не думала, что это взаимно.

Гарри повернулся, наплевав на крики Миллисент о том, что он нарушает правила. Драко тоже был пьян — это значительно упрощало дело. Драко тоже хотел его. Драко. Затуманенное алкоголем сознание Гарри отказывалось называть Драко по фамилии.

Малфой тоже медленно повернулся, и Гарри тяжело сглотнул, впервые увидев его за всю идиотскую — нет, прекрасную, благословенную! — игру. Гарри не мог оторваться от острых черт его лица, бледно-серых глаз, припухших губ. Губы у Драко были что надо, подумал Гарри, облизнув свои собственные и наблюдая, как по щекам Малфоя разливается нежный румянец. Его скулами можно стекло резать — как Гарри раньше не замечал? Вокруг раздавались восторженные выкрики, но Гарри, как ни старался, не мог разобрать ни слова. Все, на что его хватало, — не отрываясь, смотреть на Драко, будто впервые его увидел.

После Гермиона утверждала, что специально пропустила свою очередь, чтобы вмешаться в нужный момент:

— Ну, и кто сделает первый шаг?

С носа Гарри упали очки, но он даже не понял, разбились они или же кто-то успел их подхватить. Он схватил Драко за плечи, решительно притянул его к себе и поцеловал с пылом истинного гриффиндорца. Насчет реакции Драко Гарри не особенно беспокоился, так как тот и сам начал было к нему наклоняться, просто Гарри оказался быстрее. Поцелуй получился отчаянным, мокрым и немного неуклюжим — и все равно лучшим в жизни Гарри. Тело подрагивало от возбуждения и мощного выброса адреналина.

Мерлиновы яйца, Гарри что, и правда целовал Драко Малфоя? А тот отвечал, одной рукой прижимая Гарри ближе, а другой вцепившись в его волосы? Гарри оторвался от футболки Драко только затем, чтобы провести большим пальцем по светлой, едва заметной щетине на подбородке, которая волновала его весь вечер.

Драко слегка отстранился, обхватив лицо Гарри руками. Гарри подумал, что мог — и был бы не прочь — утонуть в холодных серых глазах.

— Хватит меня дразнить, — криво ухмыльнувшись, выдохнул Малфой.

— Это я-то тебя дразню? — Гарри шагнул вперед и снова приник ко рту Драко, посасывая его нижнюю губу. — Так кто там в твоем тройничке? — довольно бездарно передразнил он Малфоя.

— Заткнись, — улыбнулся Драко и, чтобы Гарри не вздумал спорить, поцеловал его еще раз. Гарри почувствовал, как внутри все плавится от удовольствия, вожделения — и нежности.

— Я такой пьяный, — шепотом провозгласил он, будто это был страшный секрет, о котором никто и подумать не мог. Таким счастливым Гарри не чувствовал себя уже… — в общем, довольно долго.

— Я тоже, кретин, — усмехнулся Драко и чмокнул его в подбородок.

С некоторым опозданием поняв, что все в комнате на них смотрят, Гарри оторвался от Драко и посмотрел по сторонам. Первым на глаза попался Симус, который неизвестно когда успел забраться на колени к Дину. Не отрывая взгляда от Гарри и Драко, Симус увлеченно засовывал язык Дину в ухо.

— Продолжай, — великодушно махнув рукой, предложил Дин.

— Эм, — Гарри нервно засмеялся и растерянно почесал затылок. На них действительно смотрели абсолютно все. Лаванда и Парвати на пару сползли на самый кончик дивана, чтобы увидеть их поцелуй поближе. Миллисент, напротив, удобно раскинулась на спинке софы, как если бы смотрела увлекательное реалити-шоу. Эрни выглядел так, будто его только что переехал автобус. Панси напоминала тигрицу или, может быть, хищного стервятника. В любом случае она явно была в шаге от того, чтобы вонзить в Гарри когти. И только Рон с Гермионой старательно изучали стену — а Гермиона еще и прикрывала глаза рукой.

— Что ж, — сказал Драко, беря Гарри за руку и стаскивая его с софы. — Всегда знал, что вы просто кучка извращенцев.

И недвусмысленно потянул Гарри к пуффендуйским спальням. Гарри постарался ободряюще улыбнуться Рону и Гермионе, однако вместо этого врезался в стену — Драко с готовностью подхватил его за талию.

Рон скривился, словно его сейчас вырвет, но потом добродушно поднял большие пальцы. Гермиона прошептала что-то среднее между «Будь осторожен» и «Ты пьян» — Гарри не особенно расслышал.

Они наконец выбрались из гостиной. Драко тут же вжал Гарри в дверь и яростно впился в его губы. Среди общего гула Гарри случайно расслышал, как кто-то спросил:

— Так что же получается, они оба проиграли?

Драко, не отвлекаясь на всякие глупости, спустился от губ к шее Гарри, оставляя смачные засосы. Гарри резко выдохнул, не в силах справиться с остротой ощущений.

— Как знать, — донесся задумчивый голос Гойла. — Я бы сказал, что оба выиграли.  
Гарри засмеялся и притянул Драко ближе.


End file.
